Raven Rival
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: Serena never really had anything, but those she managed to acquire, Raye would want too. And what Raye wants, Raye always gets. First it was Serena's fiance Jed. Then it was Serena's husband Darien. Will she let Raye win again?
1. Chapter 1

Raven Rival

"The boss wants you."

Serena looked up and removed her reading glasses. She threw a weak smile at Molly as the latter handed a single neon post-it to her. Her friend's green eyes seemed glassy.

"Are you okay?" Serena read what was on the post it and attached the little note on her calendar.

"I really shouldn't be," Molly answered, moving from Serena's table to her own. She arranged some folders on her desk and sat down on her computer chair.

"What has he done now?"

"The question is what hasn't he. Yet. I really feel like boxing that man's ears. If only he wasn't so tall, so dominating, so…" Molly raised both fists up her face as she ran out of adjectives. "I don't know how I can afford to be so… respectful."

"Let me see, good wages?" Serena suggested.

Molly sighed. She really shouldn't be complaining. Serena, her best friend, recommended her for this job. She should not be so ungrateful. She looked at her friend, marveling at the other girl's composure.

Serena stood up and took a sheaf of newly-printed documents. She cast a glance at Molly's direction before turning on her heels. Molly didn't fail to recognize the mirth in her friend's big blue eyes.

"I didn't say he isn't attractive," Molly blurted out.

It stopped Serena in her tracks and elicited crispy chuckles from her. "Molly," she said, making an about face, "you don't have to justify yourself to me. The reason why I asked you to take this job is because I know how level-headed you are when it comes to men. I mean, you do know how thankful I am that your knees and brains don't go jell-o over our CEO, don't you?"

"Yes, I had a hunch, but thanks for clearing it up. And since we're on the subject of honesty this moment I only want to know why he intimidates us so. I mean, he treats _you_ ten times worse than he treats me and I never hear you complain about it."

"Take my unwarranted advice and don't let him rattle you." Serena turned to go to the boss's office once more.

"To be fair, you can never accuse him of what most secretaries and female employees fear."

"You mean sexual harassment? That one you got right dead on."

The impertinent buzz of the intercom gave Molly an electrocuted cat look and made Serena speed up her pace. To herself she acknowledged that the boss although ruthless, was fair. He simply expected efficiency from those he employed. Of course, not without thinking that he could be impolite and get away with it, while others cannot.

Serena was always confident when she entered his offices, except for that first time, when he interviewed her for the job. When he gave her the job, it was as if all her insecurities vanished right then and there.

"You wanted me, Sir?" she asked Darien Shields.

"I wouldn't have buzzed if I didn't," he snapped.

The man had a temper; she had to grant him that. It must be his Mediterranean origin. She learned quite by accident that his mother was Greek. She didn't know if he wanted her to know. It appeared that he thrived on making as much of an enigma of himself as he could.

"I need to meet a friend before lunchtime but I have a meeting here in my office right after. Do you know of a nice restaurant in this area?"

Almost at once, Lita's restaurant came to mind. It may not be ridiculously expensive or annoyingly exclusive, but she was a hundred percent sure that it would appeal to her employer's high tastes.

"The Seven Lily's just a five minutes' walk from our building." She nearly said, _from__your__building._ "I can vouch for the food."

"I'll be needing directions," he stated.

She readily sketched one on her steno pad using her pencil. She ripped the note from her pad and handed it over to him. She collected a contract from his office and went outside to the photocopying corner.

It was almost lunch break when Serena got back to the office which she shared with Molly.

"We're lunching at the Seven Lily's today, remember," Molly said, somewhat accusingly.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"Why? Do you need to put some sunscreen on? I don't mind, we still have time." If Molly was the insecure type, she'd envy her friend's creamy skin and pale gold hair, which when not in its usual chignon, was like spun silk. "And not all of us has His Majesty's perfect sun-buddy-buddy complexion," Molly added.

"Silly. I wonder where you get those digs. If I didn't know you any better I'd say you have a vendetta against the boss," Serena remarked, knowing full-well who Molly referred to as His Majesty. "Can't bother with sunscreen all the time, you know. Besides, my skin doesn't really burn. So pick up your bag and come on. We don't have the entire afternoon."

"By the way, your mother called while you're in the boss's office." Molly waited for Serena to look at her. She knew that Rowan Miller was not Serena's biological mother. Rowan was Serena's stepmother. And they all lived in the same house still.

The house that Serena's late father bequeathed to his new family and daughter. Molly could almost shake her head in exasperation. What was there to envy?

As a child, Molly had always hated the Cinderella story. And somehow she suspected that her friend was living one big Cinder-tale. It was really, really lame. And if Serena was not so kind, and if she were not her friend, Molly would really not concern herself with the girl's affairs. As it was, Serena seemed to take life in stride. Her indifference to matters of grave importance, like the way Darien Shields treated her, or maltreated—if one is to be politically correct, simply blew Molly's sails away.

There are times when Molly thought that maybe Serena was conditioned to it, because of the situation at home. But she simply did not see her friend as somebody who would let someone trample all over her.

"What… what did she say?" Serena asked.

Serena might hide it, but Molly noticed every single time her friend avoided to utter the word 'mother'.

"She wondered if you could make a preparation or something because Raye is arriving tomorrow." _Hmp_, Molly thought. Like royalty. Expecting the best treatment for her daughter, while demanding if not assuming that the lady of the manor would simply bend over backwards to do the domestic chores.

Molly could see that Serena was delighted. They were entering the restaurant now and Lita saw them at once. She smiled and motioned for them to wait while she instructed a waiter to lead them to their booth. Lita would join them for lunch every once in a while.

"You really like Raye, don't you?" Molly questioned carefully.

Serena nodded several times, smiling, like she could not contain her excitement. "Oh, Molly, we're stepsisters. It's not a question of liking. I think Dad insisted it's imperative that I love Raye. And she's not hard to like, you know."

"No, I don't know," Molly threw in nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. I don't take it against you. And we, you and I, I mean, are just like sisters, too. So don't go making me choose between Raye and you, okay?" Serena pouted.

"As if!" Molly rolled her eyes heavenwards. She wouldn't give that cat the satisfaction.

"We're just happy that Raye never forgets where she's come from. She really made my dad proud. And you've met Rowan…her mother," Serena said somewhat belatedly. "Raye's just so…extraordinary, so beautiful, so vivid. And have you heard her sing? She has the most fantastic voice," she continued.

"I'll choose my pet parrot any time," Molly cooed, not joking.

Serena just laughed. And her laughter simply coaxed giggles of hilarity out of Molly.

While the waiter was serving their food, Molly was engaged in food for thought. Raye may be an amazing singer and a rising star, but that was all the credit Molly was willing to give the dark-haired beauty.

As far as Molly was concerned, Raye was fake and shallow. It was not easy to see through the veneer but Molly was lucky to have caught glimpses of it whenever she'd visit Serena when they were younger. Little things about Raye, Molly kept to herself. She thought it was necessary in order to preserve her friendship with Serena. They've been friends since kindergarten. Her parents knew Serena's mom. That was why they felt a little betrayed when Serena's dad remarried. Not that they took it against Kenneth Miller. After all, life had been lonely for him, with his beloved wife leaving him so early.

Raye, Serena thought. It's been a long time since she'd last seen her stepsister. Their half-brother Sammy would be thrilled. He was always bragging about the gorgeous Rachel Mills—Raye's screen name- to his friends. _She__'__s__my__sister,_he would say. The thought made Serena smile, a smile similar to the one her fiancé Jed could coax from her.

_Would__Raye__like__Jed?_ Serena thought.Her stepmother had no objections. Sammy said the guy was fine, which was more than a great deal coming from him.

"Guess who's dropping by?" Lita said when she joined them. She sat beside Molly.

"A celebrity," Molly replied, blasé, her disposition sour.

Lita laughed. "What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Something like that. So, who's coming?"

"A celebrity," Lita answered, beaming.

"Oh, the celebrity fever. You caught the bug too. I think I'm going to be sick now," Molly continued her drama.

"I'm hurt," wailed a voice beside their table.

"Mina!" Serena stood up to hug her friend. "Wow!"

"I hate you, Molly," Mina said in her little-girl voice. The blonde's left hand was accusingly pointed at the redhead.

"Well, I love you and your get-up so hate me all you like. How's England? I guess they can't accuse you of a false accent now?" was Molly's return.

Mina sat beside them as the group laughed. "London's fine but I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too," said another voice. It was Dr. Amy Young.

"Wow, this is like a reunion. The only one who's missing is Raye," Mina said.

"Not to worry. She's coming tomorrow. How did you know we'll be here, Amy?" Serena asked.

"Lita called me up as soon as everybody's in the house," the cool doctor answered.

"Don't tell me you came in the ambulance," Lita joked.

"It was the only way I could get here on time," Ami toyed back.

"Right. I just came in myself. I picked up Mina from the airport."

"Serena, do you think you could hook me up a job at your firm? In the vicinity of your boss, of course," Mina's pretty face was on her pleading hands, her light blue eyes giving Serena the lost-and-hungry puppy look.

"Oh, please," Molly started. "Is she one of them?"

"One-of-them what?" Amy was intrigued. This was news to her, being the least gossip of all the girls Serena knew.

"One of them Darien Shields fans," Lita answered. She told the waiter to serve them the house specialty.

They all laughed.

"I just could not understand why a girl of your beauty and achievements would want to incarcerate herself in a stuffy, albeit modernized office, when you have modeling offers and boyfriends left and right," Molly said. "She really doesn't know Darien Shields, does she?" she asked Serena.

"I saw him abroad when I was doing this stint for racing cars. I think he was buying if not racing one," Mina justified.

"And on the account of that solo encounter you've fallen head over heels for him?" Serena asked. "Please tell us why."

"Well, don't you see him everyday? Need I tell you? He's dark and brooding and mysterious and terribly romantic…and…" Mina was apparently swimming in compliments for the guy.

"Serena, tell her the 'terribly' part I agree," Molly suggested, "but—"

While they all laugh and eat in between, Serena let the laughter settle and looked Mina in the eye.

"I really hate to burst your bubble, Mina, but Darien Shields is as cold as ice. Grow up, Princess. Prince Charming is for dreamers. He always disappears when you wake up."

"But you promised you'd get me a job with him if I do my best," Mina wailed.

"What is your best?" Amy asked.

"I attended secretarial school, really!"

"Serena, should I be looking for a job right away?" Molly asked, half-joking.

"Not really. I actually asked for two assistants and HR said the boss approved it." She was going to resign after she and Jed had settled but not right away. She was planning to train both girls to divide the work between themselves.

"Oh, you're super!" Mina was easily appeased.

"She is a child, isn't she?" Molly bantered.

Mina stuck out her tongue at the other girl.

"Mina, Darien is rather very handsome," she said carefully, "but please don't fall in love with him?" It was as if she was asking a favor. Deep inside she had a feeling that Mina was playing with her. Mina was the type of girl who could take care of herself. It was as if Mina was waiting for some sort of reaction from her, the right reply… not the indifference which Serena was throwing her friend's way.

"Handsome is as handsome does. Half the guy that have dated your gorgeous stepsister can't compare to him in looks," Mina gushed on.

"Which reminds me, I'm preparing a party for Raye tomorrow. Can I expect you all to be there?" Serena asked.

There were murmurs of agreement from her friends.

Molly would have liked to say, "_Count__me__out,__"_ but she really wanted to be at Raye's homecoming party if only to save her best friend from her stepsister's antics. She had a very, very bad notion that this time, Serena would be hurt quite badly.

"Say, why don't you invite your boss? Let's introduce him to your—sister," Mina continued.

"I don't know," Serena replied. "He could be busy. He always is."

"You're just afraid that he'll see right through Raye with those dashing Greek eyes of his. I wonder if he considers women as a necessary tool to continue his handsome lineage," Mina prodded.

"How narcissistic," Amy remarked.

Now this was a side of Mina that was new to Molly. The model must be showing the world the happy face and volatile act, but there was a hint of sadness in the girl's eyes. What could have brought it? Could she really be enamoured of Darien Shields as she claimed?

"Hmm, Greek, huh?" Lita commented. "Athenian or Spartan?"

Laughter.

"Definitely Spartan," Mina conceded.

Serena was still getting over where Mina learned that Darien was half-Greek.

"Oh, get your brains out of the gutter Mina," Molly chided. "He's too intelligent to be wholly Spartan."

"Molly, he may not look at a happily married girl like you the way a man with hot blood should, but are you always in the room when he looks at our ice princess herself? That's for calling Darien cold," Mina said, as if she and Darien were close.

Suddenly, Lita's head waiter called her.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"I'm sorry if my warning's late, ma'am. Can't help overhearing your conversation when I brought in the trolley. But if I'm not mistaken, the client who just left was Mr. Darien Shields?"

Different faces registered different emotions. Humor. Indifference. Shame. Embarrassment. Mostly humor.

Lita was aghast to say the least. It was her establishment after all. And though Shields is no food critic and tattletale, she really had no plans of making an enemy of him. "And where was he sitting?"

"In the booth next to you." The head waiter turned upon his heel after making a respectful bow.

Serena gave a slight shrug. Darien Shields would let it pass. She was certain that he didn't care a jot about her opinion of him. She was his secretary and that's all she'd ever be to him—an efficient tool in his well-organized office.


	2. The Listener

Raven Rival – Chapter Two- The Listener

Thanks for the reviews, anonymous and signed alike. :-)

bluedragonn: thanks for the review. hope i won't disappoint any of you readers.

Chichiforever: tyvm!

AM: thanks!

smfan: love you too! tyvm.

James Birdsong: you had me at great... hehe. i'll settle for cute. let's see if i can spin this one off.

unlockurdestiny: thanks!

Brizzy: love you! thanks, thanks, thanks!

SerenityMoonGoddess: thanks!

lovi425: a new reader is always welcome. thanks for the review!

hit60: thanks for being there always!

Ilene: I might using your name in one or two of my future fics (or current ones). hope you don't mind. thanks for the review.

maddie: I like you too... hehe. tyvm!

Dertupio: yeah, hope I'll be able to update soon. let's just say that serena's heart will be a little heartbroken. i don't want this story to drag. i'll end it as soon as i can so as not to torture my characters and bore you readers in the process. thanks always for your lovely reviews.

DARIEN DIDN'T FIND anything shameful in the manner by which he stayed and listened to the women's conversation.

Girls, he wanted to scoff. Give them a topic and they would go on and on about it. To be honest, he found their comments irritating, even if most of them were complimentary. Superficial but flattering nonetheless. Apparently, they didn't have the slightest notion that he was nearby.

It must have slipped Miss Miller's mind that he was lunching at the said place. Or she must have dismissed the matter altogether because he did not confirm it with her to make a reservation, as he usually did. Serena Miller was rarely absent-minded. Something must be bothering the woman today. Otherwise, Darien believed that she would never have spoken that way about her boss.

At first, he really felt a little ill at ease to be hearing such things about himself. A good thing his business lunch was already concluded. He'd never have heard the end of it from Andrew otherwise. He'd have paid a fortune to see the look of mortification on Serena Miller's face while her friends, specifically the one called Mina, teased her.

"One look at him and I was hooked. While you, my dear, you've been with him for ages. How long has it been? Two? Three years? It simply astounds me why you haven't fallen for him yourself," Mina declared in her exaggerated English tone.

"I really wouldn't dare," Serena replied.

"Why not?"

Darien did not recognize the voices in between but he had a feeling it was Molly who asked.

"You wouldn't want me to lose my job, would you? Besides, after a few months of working for him, I became well-aware that Mr. Shields does not mix business and pleasure. He is a very good boss-"

"Yada—yada, you should listen to Serena go on about how good Darien is," Molly inserted.

"-provided you know how to time his moods. About him being a romantic, I suggest you try your own luck, Mina. He doesn't see me in that regard and well, as for me—"

"I'm not interested about your lovelife, Serena, not if you're still—"

"Please, girls, don't let's discuss Serena's shortcomings," Lita remarked.

He didn't stay long after that. He'd already paid before drinking his coffee. He glanced at his watch and discovered that it was ten to one. Back in his office, he could not forget Serena's cool tones that shred his character to pieces.

So. His little secretary believed that he had no romantic bone in his body, eh? No, he did not possess what most would call a little _Blackberry_. Not figuratively anyway. His affairs are not legion. As much as possible, he did not do affairs. His relationships as he deem to categorize them are few and decent. His partner knew where they stand, and for how long. Most of all, he gave his secretaries the respect of not having to deal with his women.

He did not know that it would give Ms Miller the wrong impression. She almost made it sound to her friends like he would not even know how to make love to a girl. How high-handed she'd sounded with that sweet, partly husky voice of hers.

And he wanted to prove her wrong. He had a feeling that he would enjoy it. Very much. He just didn't know why he bothered.

Darien found himself observing Serena when she came into his office to collect some files from the steel cabinet. Her perfect profile and flawless face nearly convinced him that no words against him had been uttered this afternoon.

Her eyes were still the same when they looked at her to ask if he needed anything else before she left for the day. They were a clear, dark blue. Honest and guilt-free.

"I want to leave early, if I may?" she said.

He simply nodded in response.

Darien could have sworn that his antique mahogany desk could arouse her interest more than he could. And that's just the way he liked it, right? So why was her seeming indifference stirring up an emotion akin to anger?

"Good night, Mr. Shields," Serena bade a little after six.

"Good night," he dismissed.

He missed Greece, more specifically, the island where he grew up. Millennia held many memories for him, both good and bad. And now he had a chance to inherit the island, along with it the ancestral house where he was born. But his grandfather's will came with a condition, and a codicil if he knew the old man. He should be married before the end of the month. Before the end of this month. And it was only a few weeks away.

If he failed to comply, his inheritance would go to a second cousin. He had nothing against it, but Darien knew that the will was airtight. The island and the house will never be his again even if his cousin made a gift of it to him. Heaven knows, he was willing to pay an exorbitant amount if only to acquire the said property. His cousin didn't care for it. Diam preferred the city lights and the perks that it offered. Also, the man was more English than Greek, and wealthy enough in his own right. Diam had no roots in Millennia, so Darien could understand his lack of sentimentality towards the place.

Darien thought he hated the old man when the latter was still alive. Now he wasn't so sure. He simply wished that his grandfather did not include matrimony as a condition of his inheritance. Millennia was his by birthright.

There must be something he could do to gain it without sacrificing his freedom forever.

Suddenly, Serena Miller's taunting voice returned to his consciousness. He stood up and faced the tall glass panes that lined his office. Before him stared the setting sun. The view was spectacular but a particular face appealed to him better.

Yes. There's a solution. He did not want to be married forever. Marriage is a trap that he could do without.

Serena Miller seemed too sure of herself. His secretary definitely sounded like it when she was short of calling him names. It would be a challenge to have her as his wife. Not that he needed her to fall in love with him to teach her a lesson. Love is something he didn't do either.

He would offer Miss Miller marriage. He would find a way around that hermetically-sealed will. Then, he and Serena would separate amicably after a year or less. Four months would be enough if he was lucky, six months at the most. It would be a very modern marriage, pre-nup and all. He would make sure that she's treated like no less than a Grecian goddess, during and after their marriage.

Serena would agree. To Darien, she was as romantic as the hard snow on the ground on December. He would assure her that it would be a marriage in name only. On paper, if name was too much for her sensibilities. She's a practical and level-headed girl. Miss Miller would agree without any qualm.

All he needed to do was ask her tomorrow.


	3. DDay

Hey, guys… a belated happy new year to all and thanks for the warm reviews!

lala-chan: thanks for posting the chapters for me.

nickybluejess: TYVM!

dori-tori: thanks! I'm glad you think it's cool.

Sandreline-chan: originality-well, somebody did say I was serving you guys recycled fics and for that, my apologies… I'm just glad that you think different because I like to add more chapters and stories to the site in future.

Charmed Serenity: Thanks. Let's just hope my story's as good as your feelings. Mwah!

rosebudjamie: still having technical problems with pcs and late connection thus the delay in updating… really sorry, you'd think the new year would have given me a new excuse, ne?

My sincerest apologies for the delay…

Chapter Three - D DAY

Darien's face was grim. He wanted their ancestral house but he definitely did not want to get married to acquire it. He had decided long ago that no woman would ever get close enough for there to be any need of that entanglement. Not after the disaster involving Beryl Damaskus.

Anyway, the will stated that he could never, should never marry the said woman if he wanted Millennia. Not that he had any desire to. Beryl busted her chance and he had no plans of making a fool of himself twice over the same woman.

Incidentally, the will made no mention of that possibility. What if he was already married to Beryl when contents of the will were disclosed? Did he forfeit his inheritance? Somehow he had a feeling that the old tyrant put him under surveillance the minute he left Greece to ensure that Darien didn't make that error.

He and his grandfather did not always see eye to eye but as he was the only direct grandson or grandchild for that matter, the concern remained. Familial love? Perhaps it was better termed as affection. Yes, he cared for the old man in his own way and Darien believed that his grandfather doted on him, too.

But Damon's sudden death two months ago left Darien regretful and angry. Regretful because he let his pride rule his head. Instead of acknowledging his mistake about Beryl, and giving his grandfather the respect due to him, he left Greece and made it a point not to visit. There were phone calls, yes. Plenty. But they've been very impersonal. A formal acknowledgment that everything had been forgotten. Forgiven. And during those calls, his grandfather hid his ailment. Darien had to inherit that pride from someone.

So yes. He felt anger at Damon's sudden departure. There were moments when he wanted to accuse the old man of taking the coward's way out—dying. But surely, Darien could not accuse his grandfather of that. He was the one who had been a coward for not apologizing. He acted immaturely and irresponsibly—and all because of a worthless argument over a more worthless woman.

He wondered what kind of girl his grandfather would welcome in their ancestral house. Millennia might forever be banned to a gold-digger like Beryl, but the will made no mention of Darien asking a certain golden haired girl into a business marriage. It will enable them to go into their separate ways after he legally owned the house.

He'd heard Serena's opinions about him. She seemed cold-blooded enough to enter into such an arrangement. She didn't strike him as someone who believed in walks under the moonlight or in the clouds or someone who saw life through rose-coloured glasses.

She sounded very cool while talking with the English girl, like she had no use for romance or love in her life. Someone just like him. She wouldn't see anything sweet or romantic in their 'necessary' trip to Greece. One of the conditions before Darien could inherit was that he should stay in Millennia with his wife for at least three months.

Hah! Cunning, old man. Darien knew what the tyrant wanted. It was very clear that it was a ploy. Even from the grave, it seemed that Damon was hoping that he'd be given at least one grandchild. Preferably male. He should have known. Damon Terzakis could be a manipulative opponent from six feet under. But Darien had a feeling that had his grandfather made that imposition while he was still alive, Damon would have found his match in Serena Miller.

Serena hardly seemed human to him. She never chattered about any boyfriends—like the nonsensical giggles he often heard from girls in their building when he passed-by. She seemed so career-minded. He would make sure she considered this proposal a kind of career advancement—for a limited period.

"Serena, will you come in here?" he said after pressing the intercom.

She sat down on one of the armchairs in front of his table and waited for his usual morning dictation.

"I need a bride," he began. He watched her keenly. Her eyes narrowed a little when they looked up at him.

"Pardon?" _Was he crazy?_

"I'd really hate to repeat myself. And I'm sure that you were going to put it in writing." He made a point of looking at her notepad.

"I didn't… didn't catch what you said, Mr. Shields," she stammered.

"And you're a very accomplished liar."

She pulled herself together. "Very well. Are you asking me to introduce you to an eligible friend—"

"I was hoping that won't be necessary." His eyes were teasing, faintly sardonic.

"What do you mean?" _I want to be dense now… I am a certified dense executive secretary as of this moment…_

"Will you consider a business marriage?"

Before she could utter a straight denial, he proceeded on supplying a curt explanation about his… dilemma.

Darien was amazed at the woman's detachment—if it could be called that. Beryl might have been a good actress, but this Serena was so unemotional she could make his ex-fiancée appear like paste when it came to hiding what she really felt. He was expecting her at least to show or feign surprise—a little interest, his family's economic and social standing being no secret—but except for the slight movement of her head and eyebrows, they might as well be discussing if it could be raining in England at the moment.

"That having been said…" Darien deliberately held the question.

"I'm already engaged. I'm sorry," Serena replied directly.

Darien didn't believe for a second that she was apologetic. "I see. Will you still work after you're married or does your fiancé want you to stay at home?"

"I may have to leave eventually but I promise to give you proper notice."

"It doesn't matter. As I'm getting married in a matter of weeks and going back to Greece, I'm letting a cousin from my mother's side take over this business," he related against his will. Perhaps it was because he'd always trusted her when it came to business matters that it was comfortable discussing corporate decisions with Serena. "There's no need for anyone to worry about their position."

"That's great." She gave a slight smile. "It appears that you'll be getting married sooner than me."

"I hope you don't mind me asking when your marriage will be?"

"We haven't really discussed the date yet," she explained, "but I'd like for everything to be okay before we tie the knot—a small house, a car, well, small details."

Darien could almost shake his head. He was right. Serena was one practical lady. It was a good thing his concentration never failed him as she was speaking again.

"Would you like me to introduce you to a couple of my friends? They're really nice." Her face wasn't really encouraging. It was almost telling him, 'don't you mess with them or else!' It was as if she was only asking because she opened that line earlier.

"That's okay. I think it'll be better if I make my own arrangements."

_Well, he always does when it came to women, that one's for sure, Serena thought wryly._

Darien thought Serena appeared more relaxed because he declined her offer.

"Do you have letters for me to type?" she asked, once again the efficient executive staff.

"Yes." He soundlessly counted five of them and handed them over to Serena. "I need them after lunch."

"Yes, sir." And she quietly left the room.

AN:_ It's short I know, but better than nothing, right?_


	4. THE BEAUTY

AN: Sorry for confusing you with that stray chapter… hehe. By way of apology, here's an update. Tell me if you want me to make another _bubu_ in the future. Anyway, I know this is short and kinda lame, I may revise some time when I'm not very busy. Meanwhile, I hope you'll put up with this for the moment.

Chapter Four – The Beauty

Rachel or 'Raye', as they fondly call her at home, was just about two months older than Serena. She was born on April while the latter's birthday was on June 30. She arrived in style the next evening. Their brother Samuel was very much in owe of their sister, more so, of her new sportscar.

Serena felt her heart swell at the sight of Raye's beauty. She was so vivid and alive, like a watercolor painting. She glanced at the girl's mother and felt a little tug inside for losing her own at at a very young age.

"Darling," Rowan Miller cooed tearfully at her daughter.

"I missed you, too, Mom," Raye greeted back. She ruffled Samuel's hair.

Only Molly, Lita and Mina were able to attend. Amy was, as usual, busy in the hospital. Raye greeted the lot.

"Amy promised she'd drop by and see you tomorrow," Mina chirped.

"That one really knows her dreams, doesn't she?" Raye commented.

"You certainly achieved yours," retorted Molly, a little puzzled by the statement.

"Maybe," was the confusing reply. "How are you, Mina? A good thing you chose the UK to launch your career," the actress continued.

They were having a drink in the living room while Lita's staff took care of the food that Serena ordered specially for Raye's homecoming, aside from those she prepared herself.

"Why?" Mina dared impishly. "Wouldn't you have let me rise to stardom if it were in the States?" There was an indefinable tone in her question.

"Hollywood's a big place. But competition is competition. I'm just glad we're still friends," Raye answered diplomatically.

"Well, ditto!" Mina dismissed, laughing cheerfully, raising her Martini glass in toast to Raye's wine.

"Actors," Lita scoffed.

Molly gave an unsure laugh. "Mina, I thought you're more set on ensnaring my boss into marriage," she joked.

"Oh, this is news," Raye started.

"Isn't it just," Serena mumbled, remembering Darien's proposal. Should she mention it to Mina?

"Don't you both work for the same man?" Raye asked Molly, pointing a hand to the woman and then to Serena.

"And after seeing the great Darien, Mina now wants to work for him as well," Molly teased.

"Oh, please. Enough already. You already made a mess of this conversation in my restaurant," Lita advised, shaking her pretty chestnut curls.

"Old Darien," Raye mumbled.

"He's not really that old," Serena corrected.

"Actually, I thought maybe you should meet him," Mina stated, poker-faced.

"How nice of you to think of me, Mina," Raye said. You never knew it with this two. They could be bantering with an unseen tension and still appear friendly on the surface.

Serena maybe naïve, but she hoped, not to the extent that she could not recognize how her friends felt about her family. Was there a 'friendly, verbal' war between her stepsister and one of her best friends?

"You could try breaking his cold exterior a little. You know, before I take over?"

"Mina, you're incorrigible," Molly declared, as if disgusted. Everybody knew the girl was only joking.

It seemed that Raye didn't. "I see. So you think only I could handle him?"

Mina nodded several times. Lita shook her head. Serena was bored with her sherry.

Right. Raye could always marry Darien. She just had to say goodbye to her career. At least, while they were married. Darien needed a wife. Raye wanted the aristocratic background. They were both very beautiful people. Yes. They would suit each other perfectly.

"And twist him around your slender fingers," Mina continued.

"Just you try," Molly said, laughing outright. Serena had to laugh too.

"He's very rich, dear," she told Raye in particular. "I wonder why you haven't met him yet. I know he stays out of the social circle, pays a lot to keep his face off the papers, but still."

"There's rich and there's rich," was Raye's bored reply.

"Well, he belongs in the second, if you meant that to be the more affluent."

"I'll see to dinner." Serena got up and excused herself. Before she could turn to the direction of the kitchen, the bell rang.

"Amy?" Lita questioned.

"Jed, probably," Serena replied, her face suddenly glowing.

"Jed?" Raye asked, when Serena went to get the door.

"Her fiancé," Lita answered for everybody. "You didn't know?"

"Nobody told me," Raye answered, pouting.

"Maybe Serena wanted to tell you now. She's just waiting for him," Molly said, feeling uneasy already for some unknown reason. She grasped the reason when Jed entered the living room and saw the way Raye looked at the handsome man. And she feared for her friend because of the way Jed was returning those surreptitious glances.

Serena introduced the two.

"Congratulations," Raye said, extending her right hand.

Molly kept silent, though her heart was painfully beating. She saw Mina looking at her and wondered if the girl could guess what she was thinking. Some female intuition told her that Raye would covet Jed like she did with Serena's toys in the past. They were young enough to have pyjama parties before. Then Raye would lose interest in her acquired possessions and disregard them, leaving them broken for the owner.

She felt sure this was what would happen this time. Like when Raye demanded she wore the dress that Serena's father bought especially for his daughter during prom. And Raye was always excused. Forgiven. Because she was sweet and beautiful.

Jed was for Serena, right? He was okay and dependable. Thoughtful and attractive. He may not be good enough, but Serena loved him, didn't she? She chose him after all.

_Oh, please. Not Jed, _Molly whispered silently. _Not him too._

It might finally break Serena to have the man she loved taken away from her.


	5. sad movies

SAD MOVIES

"Hey, Sis, where are you off to? I thought that's your boyfriend's car on the front," Sammy remarked. He must have just got back from school. Sammy was sixteen, almost eight years Serena's junior.

I thought so, too... Serena would have liked to say.

"Um, yeah, I saw him already," she lied. "I think... I forgot something in the office. I need to go back and pick it up."

"Wait, you're pale. In fact, you look like you're about to cry. Are you okay? Won't he give you a lift or something? 'You two fight?" he asked astutely.

Or something...

"No. Nothing like that. Actually, can you come with me to the bus station? I'm picking up some groceries at the convenient store. Maybe you could carry it home for me?"

Sammy looked at her intently. She could not stare back.

"Something's wrong. Out with it," he commanded with the authority of a superior male.

"No. What could be wrong? Come on, I have to go back before the building closes." She pulled his hand to get him to go with her to the gate but he gently freed himself of her hold.

"It's Raye, isn't it? What has she done now?"

She gave a brittle laugh.

"Sammy, you rooster head! What could Raye possibly do?"

"Yes. What worse could she possible do? It's Jed, then?"

"Jed?" But she could not help returning his gaze now. "What are you saying?"

"Don't deny it," he said vehemently. "I'm going to kill him for hurting you," he muttered upon seeing the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

"Don't," Serena said pleadingly. "I need... I need to go. Don't tell them that you've seen me on your way in." She turned to leave.

"I hate Raye," he huffily said.

"She's your sister," she reminded him.

"Well, you're my sister, too," he answered.

"Thanks. Just keep this between us, okay? I'll be all right. Don't see me out." She smiled at him bitterly and left without a second glance.

It was true that she forgot something in the office. Upon hearing Jed's avowal of love to her stepsister Rachel, and the latter's 'I can't hurt Serena' reply, she thought her wisest option was to set her fiance fee.

And the reason why she needed to return to the office was because she had decided to accept Darier's proposal of marriage. It might be loveless, but it would definitely cover up any trace of doubt that she was hurting because of Jed's betrayal.

She could only hope that Darien had not made a more convenient arrangement yet.


End file.
